


The Holmes-Watsons

by boredsherlockholmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/boredsherlockholmes221b
Summary: Sherlock goes to see Rosie in the middle of the night and it's all melancholic and sweet. :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	The Holmes-Watsons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone ficlet and doesn't relate to another fix or an episode.

Sherlock’s eyes opened, immediately being attacked by a flashing light. Rosie’s monitor. He sighed, smiled and rolled out of bed, making his way to Rosie’s room across the hall. He pushed the door open and his eyes fell on the sleeping child. His face went into a melancholic smile as he remembered her mother… Mary. “What a brave woman,” he thought, as he moved over to the chair next to Rosie’s bed, sitting down gently to avoid waking her up. His head tilted upwards as he looked at the mobile that he’d made for her first Christmas. He had surprised himself with the quality of it, and mentally congratulated himself on the felt knives, axes and revolvers. He half expected John to go spare when he opened it, but no, he smiled, and his eyes seemed to fill with tears. As did Sherlocks, when he realised that John was proud of him…

Rosie sneezed in her sleep, making Sherlock jump. He smiled as Rosie sniffled and sighed. He really was very lucky to be her godfather. 

-

Sherlock didn’t know how long he had been sat with Rosie, but was aware of a figure standing in the doorway. He didn’t need to look who it was; there was only one person it could have been.

“John,” whispered Sherlock with a smile.  
“Sherlock,” returned John, as he slowly creaked along the floorboards to stand behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze.  
“What time is it?” Asked Sherlock.  
“Half three.”  
“Can’t sleep?”  
“No…”  
“Oh, John…” Sherlock sighed, standing up to pull him into his chest, giving him a warm hug. John sighed as well, and wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling to himself. Sherlock rested a cheek on top of his head, and smiled too, deeply in love with his little family: The Holmes-Watsons...

~boredsherlockholmes221b  
15th Feb '21

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
